


Pleasurable Punishment

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage and Discipline, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: For days did Direk made fun of Hawkins and now, it was time to discipline the smartass Olkari tech.





	Pleasurable Punishment

“Hands on the wall.” Hawkins ordered Direk with cuffs in his hand glaring down to the Olkari tech following his order.

Direk giggled placing his pale yellow-grey hands against the cold wall asking: “You going to discipline me now, sir?”

“Spread your legs, tech.” Hawkins added seeing how Direk did as he was told and spread his legs a bit. He smiled on the view and went behind him to cuff his hands, turning the prisoner handcuffs on and then pressing Direk’s hands against the wall flat. “Keep them like that, understood?”

“Yes….sir.” Direk answered with an insolent tone in his voice, pressing his butt against the Galra’s groin. He aimed for some friction but was denied once Hawkins grabbed hold of his waist pushing him away from himself.

Hawkins growled into the Olkari’s ear, licking it with his tongue. “I did not remember ordering to do this, did I?” He held Direk’s waist firm, not allowing him to move any further until one hand began to wander.

From the waist over his stomach up to Direk’s chest aiming for a nipple. Teasing it carefully until it was starting to poke out from the undersuit, pinched by two clawed fingers making the Olkari gasp.

“Hold still, tech.” the Galra’s voice was a growl mixed with a hot breath ghosting over the skin of Direk. “This is not to your pleasure, this is your punishment for being such a brat.”

 

For days the Olkari tech found joy in looking down to the Galra pirate, question his intellect and acting as if Direk was of more use to the captain than Hawkins which, considering his intellect and advanced understanding of technology, was true.

 

But now, Hawkins had enough of his mate’s disrespectful behavior and dragged him to the brig currently empty.

Amused from what Hawkins said, Direk could only chuckle: “Hehe, if you think that doing such things to me is punishment then you’re more of an imbecile than I-“

_Smack!_

One big purple hand gave the Olkari’s butt a firm spank, covering the whole cheek squeezing with claws digging through the fabric of Direk’s undersuit.

Direk panted in surprise, twitched as the initial pain began to subside.

“What was that? Sorry I failed to hear you.” Hawkins said and let go of Direk’s hard nipple standing behind the other undoing his belt and pulling the pants down until the yellow-grey ass of the Olkari was visible.

It was so small yet so firm and a perfect fit for Hawkins’s hand which groped it. Much to Direk’s pleasure it seems as he moaned in response to this.

The response of Hawkins was yet another spank, sending shivers over his spine. Now the pain was greater as it was no longer absorbed by his pants. Another spank came right after the previous, then another, another until Direk’s cheek began to redden with an imprint of the Galra’s hand.

And with every time Hawkins spanked Direk, the Olkari jerked and whined until he looked over his shoulder into those in the dark glowing, yellow eyes of the Galra.

“Don’t give me that look, tech.” Hawkins snarled spanking Direk once more seeing him gasp and whine with his mouth left open. “You only get what you deserve for calling me a moron.”

Direk corrected the Galra quickly: “Imbecile, sir. I called you an imbecile.”

His reward was to be spanked on the other cheek, pale yellow-grey in comparison to the other reddish cheek.

“There’s no end to your smartass talk, ain’t there?” Hawkins questioned with a raised eyebrow, gritting his teeth.

Even in this situation, Direk had the boldness to act like a brat.

 

“I fear not, sir. Unless….” Direk answered to the question and licked his lips. “You let me suck that cock of yours.”

Hawkins squeezed both of Direk’s ass cheeks to his heart’s content, loving how soft and warm they felt in his hands before he gave them another spank, one by one.

“First, you call me a moron.” Hawkins says spanking Direk’s ass.

“Then, you have the audacity to correct me.” He spanks him again.

“And now, you want to blow me as reward?!” Both cheeks were spanked simultaneously.

With each new smack did Direk’s cheeks began to redden, the pain from the spankings quickly turning into pleasure as he began to feel his penis pressing against the confines of his pants.

“Correct.” Direk answered smirking up to the Galra whose glance became a glare as he began to notice that the Olkari found pleasure in his treatment.

 

“Well then I see no other option than to punish you for your lack of respect towards your mate, Direk.” Hawkins said and began to fumble in his pocket.

Direk purred and giggled doubting that there’s anything Hawkins could come up with to punish him with. He’d managed to gain pleasure of being spanked, even got hard and surely the smart Olkari could talk the Galra into anger-fucking him.

 Yet then he saw what Hawkins had in mind as how he called it to be a “Proper Punishment” in form of a small purple glowing ring.

“No sir, please…anything but not-“ Direk was about to beg as he already felt Hawkins’s hand between his legs gaining hold of his erection then followed by the ring pushed over it.

“Too late, tech.” Hawkins said cold blooded wrapping his hand around Direk’s cock and placing the other hand flat on his ass cheek. “Now my dear tech….” Hawkins leaned down and licked over Direk’s neck. “Let’s see how much discipline it requires to make you stop calling me a moron.”

Minutes later, Direk tensed with every new spank that came to happen, gasped hard with his toes curled to the stroking of his hard cock. The Olkari felt as if he was climaxing any second, but it was denied from that ring around his cock allowing him only to be on the edge of coming, but no chance of ever reaching it.

After another stroke, one that was so slow that Direk could sense the hand of Hawkins over each inch of his cock, he suddenly took his hand away and left him there hard, untouched and desperate.

“Did you learn your lesson, tech?” Hawkins asked with both his hands squeezing Direk’s ass cheeks, both of them glowing red with clear imprints of the Galra’s hands.

Direk whined after being denied from orgasming, his forehead against the wall and his hands above him still cuffed. He felt so incredibly hot both at his cock and his ass only increased by those hands kneading it. He could swear that he already came three times by now and was close to the fourth but with this cursed ring around his length, even this one would only be another dry orgasm.

Smack!

“Well?” Hawkins snarled digging his nails into the Olkari’s soft skin.

“Yes….” Direk said defeated.

Smack!

“Yes what?” Hawkins snarled again, close to growling.

“Yes sir, I learned my lesson.” Direk corrected himself.

He heard how the Galra chuckled patting his left cheek. “Good boy.”

 

Direk was then released from the cockring, moaned as it was pulled from the base up to the head covered in precum. He was turned around now with his back against the wall, hissing as his ass was against the cold metal of the prison cell they used for their session.

The Olkari looked up to the taller Galra, eyes widened as he watched Hawkins licking the ring clean, pushing his tongue through where once his penis was with a satisfied hum.

He wanted to tell Hawkins that this was no proper way to clean a cockring but at the same second hesitated in fear of having it back where it once was.

Hawkins put the ring on his finger, it adjusted its size to fit, and then held the still cuffed hands of Direk above his hand as his other hand grabbed his face.

“Say _please_.” Hawkins mumbled in this quickly shortening space between their mouths, waiting for the magical word.

Direk did not hesitate to speak this time: “Please.” and has been rewarded with a kiss from the Galra who just less than five minutes ago tortured him.

Their kiss lasted only seconds, Hawkins brought his hand down to Direk’s hard cock, his finger at the underside of it moving slowly up to the tip smearing the precum around it.

“Say _please sir_.” Hawkins ordered Direk who mewled and moved his penis against his finger searching for more friction.

“Please sir.” Direk’s voice became a moan when Hawkins close his hand around his cock, jerked him off until the Olkari whose resistance was nothing than faint, finally came.

“Aaah!” he screamed his pleasure loud out, thrusting into the warm clawed hand giving him satisfaction. Direk spilt his load onto Hawkins’s hand, gasped hot breath against his mate who looked him deeply into the eyes until it was over.

Hawkins exhaled as he loosened his cum covered hand from Direk’s softening penis. He chuckled as he looked at the white liquid on his hand. “Damn Direk, you came quite a lot.”

Direk was too much out of breath and wits to respond to this obvious statement, instead he watched Hawkins licking his cum off the hand with an expression that could be categorized as savor.


End file.
